


Made To Last

by kdubz_22



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdubz_22/pseuds/kdubz_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn's life is forever changed by a shark attack and Ali is there to try and put the pieces back together. Emotion's are tested and some angst but overall it's worth it! I promise it's at least and 8 out of 10 for a krashlyn fanfic lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beep. Beep. Beep.  


Ashlyn groaned as she tried to reach for the alarm on the bedside table. She missed completely and tried to move closer to hit the button but fell with a thud to the floor. Groaning she sat up before trying to stand and fell to the ground once again. Then it hit her. She looked at her legs… or should I say leg.  


“Babe are you okay?” Ali walked into the room having heard the fall from the kitchen.  


“I’m fine,” Ashlyn huffed before pulling herself up with her arms.  


Ali walked over and sat on the bed next to the blonde. It had been tough these past months. Ashlyn was just not there mentally anymore and it was a strain on their relationship. Ali was trying to do everything she could to help the woman but Ash just kept pushing her away. And it really hurt Ali.  


“I made breakfast,” Ali said as she drew circles on the blonde’s arm slowly.  


“Not hungry,” Ash huffed.  


Ali sighed and stood up walking towards the door.  


“Hurry up and eat or your food will get cold,” she said coldly before leaving Ash.  


Ashlyn didn’t mean to treat Ali the way she did right now. It was just that her entire life was a complete mess and she was just hopeless. She couldn’t play soccer. She couldn’t surf. Hell, she could barely walk a hundred feet without getting tired. It was just all too much for her and she took it out on the brunette. Ali didn’t deserve it and Ash knew this yet that didn’t stop her from being so cold even though she felt guilty.  


The younger woman finally got off the bed and grabbed her crutches that were leaning against the wall. She crutched her way into the kitchen and sat on a stool where her food was waiting. Ali had her back to her drinking coffee and browsing through her phone.  


“I’m sorry,” Ash said quietly.  


Ali turned around slowly before putting her phone down and leaning against the island. She had a look of pity and exhaustion on her face. Ash knew she was going to hear an earful in a second so she just filled her mouth with food and tried not to make eye contact with her fiancé.  


“Ash you know I am always here to help you but there is only so much I can do when you push me away 24/7. I’m not the Surgeon who took off your leg. I’m not the shark that attacked you. I’m the woman who swam into the water to drag you off your board and bring you to shore. I’m the woman who held you while you were bleeding out and screaming in pain. I’m the one who has been here from day frickin’ one! I was so worried you were going to die on me and… and I would have ended up trying to live the rest of my life without the love of my life! So cut me a little slack. Hate the world. Hate everyone else but don’t fucking hate me because I have been the only person by your side since day one,” Ali let it all out.  


All her pain and anger was felt in that short rant and it made Ashlyn hate herself for acting the way she did toward Ali. Ali who was the center of her world and treated her like she was the only thing in life she actually cared about. Ali who was by her side through the surgeries and therapy and heartbreak. Ali who she was going to marry one day.  


Ashlyn finally looked up into the older woman’s eyes and saw tears falling down her cheeks. In that moment she knew she had royally fucked up the past couple of months of their relationship. She had given up on the one thing that mattered in her life and been selfish. She found her own cheek wet with tears and Ash reached over and grabbed Ali’s hand.  


“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m putting you through all of this and I feel like shit. I don’t want to hurt you… I really don’t. I’m trying but it’s just so hard. It’s so hard Ali... My life is so different. No more soccer… No more surfing. It’s so much to take in. I feel like I’m drowning and I don’t want to drag you down with me…”  


By now full on tears were streaming down both of their cheeks. Ali walked around the island and was engulfed by strong arms. She rested her head in the crook of the blonde’s neck and sobbed. For once since Ashlyn’s accident Ali couldn’t contain herself. It was so much to handle for the both of them right now and Ali needed a release. So she cried. She cried for a couple of minutes before calming down and Ash just held onto her trying to comfort her for once.  


“I just want you to be happy,” Ali finally said when she had stopped crying.  


“It’s going to take some time... But we’ll get there okay? We got each other and that’s all I need.”  


“Please don’t give up on yourself… or us. I can’t lose you,” Ali sniffed before pulling away and staring into her fiancé’s eyes.  


Ashlyn just nodded and cupped Ali’s face. Ali leaned in closing the gap between the two and their lips met with desperation. It had been a long time since that fire had come alive in the both of them for Ashlyn had been so distant and never let Ali touch her or kiss her this way. But the conversation prompted a release of emotions that was just let go and brought a glimpse of the old Ali and Ash back.  


Ashlyn pulled Ali in closer and Ali wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck. Hands roamed up Ali’s back under her shirt and tongues clashed together fighting for dominance. Ash was still hesitant to do anything sexually because she was so insecure about her leg so she pulled back after a minute and rested her head on Ali’s shoulder. Ali just held her close understanding the internal battle the younger woman was having with herself.  


“You have therapy in an hour. We should probably get going. The brace is finally in,” Ali finally said after a couple minutes.  


Ashlyn just nodded and headed towards their room to get ready. Ali stayed in the kitchen to clean up and make some coffee for them for the road. She sat at the island and held her face in her hands. She then placed her hands on the table looking at the ring on her finger. A diamond sitting on a thick band with tiny diamonds throughout it was twisted around nervously by Ali. After a moment of thought she realized what day it was.  


August 7th 2015.  


The day they were supposed to get married…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made an error last chapter! Their wedding was suppose to be in 2015 not 2016! I changed it though so it's all good now :) Thanks for the comments and kudos!!! Please keep them coming. It motivates me to get my chapters out faster lol!

“Come on Ash. Your almost there,” her therapist, Adrian, encouraged.  


Ashlyn had a death grip on the bars on either side of her. Her muscles were on full display as she slowly tried to move her new prosthetic leg for what seemed like the one hundredth time. And each time she put it on it hurt more and more. Not just physically but mentally. She was no longer going to walk like she used to and this hit her the hardest.  


“It hurts,” Ashlyn gritted her teeth in frustration.  


“It’s going to take some time to get used to. I know it hurts right now but your leg isn’t used to the prosthetic yet. Time and patience Ash,” Adrian assured her.  


“I don’t have time OR patience! I want my leg back. I NEED my leg back!” she shot back.  


The blonde tried to take another couple of steps but stumbled before falling. She went down hard and Adrian was by her side in an instant.  


“Are you okay? We should take a break.”  


“No! Just leave me alone. Give me a second,” Ash put her hand up to stop Adrian.  


“Alright. I’ll be right back. I’m going to go get your other file,” she said heading to her office.  


When she was out of eyesight Ashlyn forced herself back up and placed her hands back on the bars. She couldn’t be this weak anymore. She needed to figure this shit out quickly so she could get back to playing. She vowed to play again no matter what. Nothing was going to stop her. The Olympics were out of the question this coming year but she was determined to take Hope’s place when she retired. Then she would play with Ali in the next Olympics. That was her true motivation right there. Ali Krieger.  


Ashlyn took another step but her leg buckled and she went down again. This time Ashlyn was over it. She yanked the leg off and threw it against the padded wall before it fell on the mat in front of her. With an angry yell she pulled herself up and hopped to her crutches. In mid hop she saw Ali watching from the door. She was leaning against the threshold and the blonde could see the worried expression on her face.  


“You okay?” Ali asked as she walked over to Ash.  


“I’m fine. I’m just over this,” Ash grumbled.  


“It’s going to take time babe,” Ali put a reassuring hand on Ash’s shoulder.  


Ash was now sitting in a chair and holding her head in her hands. It was killing Ali to see Ash so broken. Never had she seen her so hurt and miserable and Ali wished she could do anything to make it better. All she could do was be there though.  


“It’s been two months Alex. Two months of this stupid leg and I feel like I’m still at square one,” the blonde was now tearing up and her breathing had become erratic.  


“I know baby. But we got to push through this. You’ve got me. You’ve got the entire team. You’re not alone. You’ll get through this because you’re the toughest person I’ve ever met and I know you. You got this Harris,” Ali smiled rubbing Ash's back before kissing the blonde’s cheek.  


“Hey Ali,” Adrian walked back in the room.  


“Hey Adrian,” Ali smiled and waved.  


Adrian looked at Ash realizing the prosthetic was missing and looked around the room before finally finding it lying on the floor. This wasn’t unusually to the therapist by any means. She was used to Ash’s outbursts. She also knew when to call it quits when Ash got like this during sessions so she suggested to end the day while headed over to the pick up the leg.  


“Why don’t we pick this up tomorrow? I know you’re tired and it’s getting late anyway,” Adrian smiled and put the leg back in its case.  


“I guess,” Ash mumbled.  


The three said their goodbyes and Ash got her crutches before heading to the car. Ali followed behind with her backpack and prosthetic leg case. The car ride was relatively quiet with a few questions here and there mostly about Ali’s day of practice. Ali could sense the sadness it brought the younger woman so she changed the subject while pulling into the driveway.  


“Why don’t we take a bath?” Ali asked as they walked in the house.  


“Ali…” Ash started but the brunette stopped her.  


“I haven’t had one romantic moment with you since your accident and I just want to hold you. Is that too much to ask for Ash?” she challenged with a look of annoyance.  


“Fine,” the woman sighed as she crutched to the bathroom with Ali in tow.  


She sat on the toilet and placed her crutches against the wall. Ali turned on the tub checking to make sure it was warm enough before squirting soap in to create bubbles. Ash had thrown her hair up in a messy bun and was taking her shirt off. Ali watched for a second before slowly taking her clothes off too. Soon they were both rid of clothes and Ash stood up shakily. Ali help her in to the tub and Ash lowered herself into the soothing water.  


Ali got in after her and let Ash slide in-between her legs before wrapping her arms around the blonde. At first Ash was tense but as soon as she was secure in Ali’s arms she immediately relaxed. It was silent for a while and Ash slowly ran her fingers up and down Ali’s legs. Ali placed kisses down her neck and against her shoulder while her arms stayed wrapped around the blonde’s waist.  


“I missed this… I miss you,” The older woman whispered in Ash’s ear.  


“I’ve been here,” Ash replied.  


“But you haven’t been here in this way. You’ve slowly pulled away from me and it hurts not being able to kiss you or hold you the way I used to. I miss being intimate and close and I’m trying I really am. It just hurts to see you like this,” Ali said sadly.  


“I’m sorry… I just… I don’t mean to,” Ash hung her head.  


“Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault. Baby steps. This is a good start,” Ali smiled and kissed Ash’s cheek.  


“It is nice,” Ash chuckled.  


“I don’t care if you lost your leg Ash. It doesn’t make you any less beautiful. I still love you and that will never change no matter how much you think it will. Everything about you makes me fall deeper in love with you. And I’m already more in love with you than I could have imagined,” Ali held Ash a little closer.  


“Thanks babe. I love you too. And I promise we’ll get there. I just need a little more time,” Ash looked up to Ali smiling.  


“I’ll be waiting,” Ali joked and brought the dimpled grin to Ash’s face.  


She hadn’t seen that smile in a long time and it just made the older woman smile even wider. She leaned in and kissed Ash with purpose and the blonde brought her hand up to Ali’s cheek. They shared a passionate kiss which seemed to re-light the fire burning between the both of them. And it felt amazing.  


Ashlyn held Ali in her arms for the first time in seven months that night.


	3. Chapter 3

FLASHBACK  


The waves were perfect today. Ashlyn, Tobin and Kelley were all sitting on their boards waiting for the next wave to surface and chatting about the next friendly coming up. Ali, Alex and Hope were all laying on the beach talking about a new show they had seen the other day. It was just a beautiful day overall.  


“Yooo look at that wave!” Tobin pointed out on the horizon.  


“Dibs!” Kelley squealed and started to paddle out.  


“Hey no fair! I saw it first,” Tobin called out after her.  


Ashlyn just laughed at the two and let them fight over this one. She had caught a lot of waves today and was kind of tired anyway. So instead she just chilled on her board slowly running her hands across the water. The sun was beaming down on her and she felt at peace.  


She saw Tobin catch up to Kelley and push her off her board trying to take the wave herself. Ashlyn laughed loudly and when she saw Kelley resurface with a pout on her face. She then turned towards the beach and saw Ali laughing at something Alex had said. Ali sensed the blonde’s eyes on her and turned to catch a glimpse of her fiancé.  


Just as Ash was about to wave towards her a sharp pain shot up through her left leg. She let out a yelp and before she knew it she was dragged off her board in one swift motion. Everything after that was a blur and all she could feel was excruciating pain run through her body. When she opened her eyes all she saw was red water around her.  


Ali had seen it all. One second she was laughing at a joke Alex was telling about Tobin and the next she saw her future wife flying off her board into the water. It took a second to realize what had happened but then she saw the shark fin peeking out of the water.  


“Ashlyn!” Ali screamed out in utter panic and was on her feet running towards the water.  


Tobin and Kelley had heard the scream coming from the shore and turned to look at a heart shattering sight in front of them. Ashlyn’s board was surrounded by red water with no Ashlyn in sight. Immediately they ditched the wave and paddled as fast as they could towards the blonde’s board. Ali was swimming as fast as she could and was in total panic mode by now.  


They reached Ash’s board at the same time and Ali dove right under the waves to look for the younger woman. It seemed like the shark was scared away because it was nowhere in sight so Ali swam further down the ocean. Tobin was right behind her and soon they spotted blonde hair carelessly floating in the water. Ash was unconscious and floating but the worse part about it all was the amount of blood coming out of Ash’s leg… well where her leg was supposed to be.  


Ali’s lungs were bursting but she pushed through it grabbing one of Ash’s arms while Tobin grabbed the other. They swam back up as quickly as possible and when they hit the air they both gasped out coughing up water. Kelley immediately grabbed Ash from under her arms and pulled her onto her board paddling towards the shore.  


Alex and Hope were running towards them and helped carry Ash out of the water bringing her to the group of towels they were previously sitting on.  


“I already called 911! We need to give her CPR and find something to cover her leg with!” Alex said quickly as she grabbed a towel and tried to put pressure on the wound.  


Ali was crying uncontrollably and started to push down hard on the blonde’s chest. She heard sirens in the background and everything was just too much. The panic around her was agonizing and it made her cry even harder.  


“Stay with me Ash. You hear me?! Wake up!” Ali yelled as she kept trying to resuscitate Ashlyn.  


“Let me take over,” Tobin said as she kneeled near Ali.  


“NO I GOT IT,” Ali screamed and stayed focus on the keeper.  


“Ali please. Let me take over,” Tobin pleaded.  


Just then Ashlyn gasped and started coughing uncontrollably. Ali immediately grabbed her face and put her forehead on Ash’s chest. Thank God she was alive. But the minute Ali relaxed for a second Ash started to scream out in pain. It was unbearable and Ash was in so much pain that it blinded her. The brunette tried to console her but it was no use.  


The next thing they both knew Ash was getting rushed to the hospital.  


END FLASHBACK  


Ashlyn jolted from her sleep. Sweat dripped down her body and she was breathing heavy. The blonde was having these dreams all the time now. They were of her accident and it was like a tape playing on repeat in her mind. It was really starting to get to her. This was the second time this week she was woken because of her flashback and it was getting to be too much.  


Slowly she turned her body so she had her leg resting on the floor and she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Looking at the time it read two and she sighed before resting her face in her hands. She didn’t know that Ali was watching her until she felt arms wrap around her body as Ali rested her head on the blonde’s shoulder.  


“Another dream?” Ali asked.  


Ash just nodded.  


“I’m sorry babe. I wish I could help,” She sighed kissing Ash’s shoulder blade.  


“You are just by being here,” Ash spoke softly as she stared at the ground.  


“I know but it still bothers me how you’re not sleeping.”  


“It’s whatever I guess.”  


“Come here,” Ali said as she moved over and opened her arms for Ash.  


Ashlyn laid back down and rested her head on Ali’s chest. Hearing the older woman’s heart beat beneath her made her calm instantly. Ali was her person and in these moments this was the reason why.  


“What if I can’t walk again?” Ash asked.  


“I will still love you. And everyone will be there to support you no matter what. But I know you. And I know you won’t give up until your walking again so I don’t believe that you won’t,” Ali said.  


“I love you,” Ash said as Ali’s words calmed her completely.  


“I love you too Ash.”  


Ashlyn then moved her head to give Ali a kiss and this time it meant more than their previous couple of kisses. It meant that Ash needed Ali. She needed her for the first time since the shark attack. And it wasn’t just lust. It was pure love. All she wanted was Ali Krieger.  


Ali seemed to notice this because she moved her body so that she was straddling Ashlyn and gave her a questioning look.  


“I want you Alex.”  


“Are you sure baby?”  


Ashlyn just grabbed Ali’s face and dragged her down on top of her kissing her fiancé with all the love she had for the brunette. Tongues clashed and hands started to roam to familiar yet foreign areas of each of their bodies. Ali wanted to relearn Ash and she wanted to prove how much she loved the younger woman even without her leg.  


Shirts were stripped off of each other’s bodies and Ash sat up wrapping her arms around Ali’s waist. For a second they both just stared into each other’s eyes as they were now lost in one another. Ali bit her lip before trailing kisses down the blonde’s neck to her collarbone and to the sensitive area behind her ear. Ash gave her body away to Ali then. She let the beautiful brunette take over and completely let go.  


And that night Ali relearned Ashlyn’s body from inside out.  


And after that night Ash found a new confidence in her that she didn’t know she had.  


It was all because of one person.  


Alexandra Blaire Krieger.


End file.
